1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular telephone systems, and, in particular, to network engineering in a wireless communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Location tracking is useful for emergency services. In 1996, the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC) promulgated standards on how cellular emergency services should be implemented, which standards are known as the “E911” standards. According to the FCC, all cellular networks must have the capability to offer to emergency telephone operators information on the location of the user calling the emergency number. By April 1998, cellular networks were required to be able to indicate the nearest cell site to the caller and the caller's number. By the year 2001, cellular networks have to be able to track the location of the emergency caller with an accuracy of 400 feet (122 meters). See http://www.fcc.gov/e911.
The introduction of E911 location technology provides new options for network engineering and operations in wireless networks. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for using the E911 location technology.